I'm Sorry
by Panica
Summary: Okay...Max and Angel have to die to save the world...find out what happens    Rated T cause I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy ppl :)**

**So this story has been in my head for a while…so yeah!**

**THE FLOCK HAS NEVER LEFT THE SCHOOL! AND ARI ISN'T AN ERASER…yet.**

**DISCLAIMER: the word says it all…and if you don't know what it means then either go ask somebody…or find a dictionary :)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

(Max)

It has been a year.

A year ago, I left the flock. And it would be okay, if they knew that I was alive.

Here let me go back to the day I made the decision to die.

Jeb took me away out of the dog cage and took me into one of the interrogation rooms. The one that _they_ use to test our intelligence in. The one that they electric shock us if we get an answer wrong. Man! This brings back bad memories.

"Max," Jeb said. From the look on his face and the tone of his voice, that wasn't the first time he called my name. I looked at him, silently asking what. "I'm going to break you, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Okay?" I nodded. Freedom. Freedom away from erasers and all the whitecoats! That seemed too good to be true. "Max, you guys will get four years to train and get ready. But for also fun." What train? Get ready?

"Get ready for what exactly?" I asked him cautiously.

"To save the world, Max." He said simply.

I gaped at him. "I don't agree."

"What?"

"I don't want Fang, Iggy, Nudge, or Gazzy to help me save the world," he gaped at me. "I love them too much to put them in harm's way. So here is the deal: you help all of us escape then a week later, you kill me and Angel."

"Kill? But we need you Maximum."

"That is why you just slip us a pill that will make it look like we are dead."

He thought for a second. "Okay."

After that he took me back to my dog cage.

_We are getting out of here, Angel. Pass it around. _I saw the other's eyes widen, slightly. They all looked at me and I smiled. Wide grins spreaded across their faces.

_Max, are we really going to die? _Angel asked.

_No, Angel, we are going to save the world. Just me and you .But if you don't wasn't to, then I'll understand._ I thought to her.

She was silent. I looked at her, and saw her thinking really hard. She felt my glaze and looked at me a smile spreaded across her face.

_Okay._

It was set.

Me and Angel had to die. To save the world.

**How was that? **

**I know that this kind of topic has already been done, but I want to do one of these. :)**

**I'm sorry if it was close to the other ones. **

**I haven't read the other one yet. But I will…most likely.**

**Kay PCE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry! It's all short I know…but I can't write more that 600 words which sucks**

**And I'm FINALLY A FRESHMAN! Hahaah graduated from jr. high yesterday =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything =( JP does!**

**So….**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

(Always Max's POV)

"Max, wake up" Angel whispered in my ear. There was something odd about her voice. That got my eyes to open fast. I jumped up and got into my fighter mode. "Chill, Maxie. I just wanted to say that Jenny made pancakes."

I stared at her. "Are they chocolate chip flavor?"

"Ummm…" Angel's eyes dilated a bit. She was probably talking to Jenny in her mind. "Yes they are." She said with a huge smile. "And Erik said that he is going to steal your stack if you don't get down there in 15 seconds." I unfurled my wings and jumped out of the window. That is how you get to my room. You can only get there by flying. I heard Angel jump out of my room window after me.

"ERIK! MY PANCAKES BETTER STILL BE THERE!" I shouted as I bursted through the door of the kitchen/dining room.

Monica was staring at her bowl full of ceral. She has the ability to control water or any liquid. Or things that have liquid in them. Right at the moment, she was making the milk in her cereal, carry up the cereal to her mouth. I know, she's lazy.

Erik was sitting next to her, staring wide eyed at me. He hand was reaching across the table to my place. He quickly withdrew his hand and stared at his sister aka Monica. They look really alike, they both have jet black hair and glowing green eyes. Will I guess that is because, they are twins.

I help them escape one of the other schools.

Todd was staring at the TV. He was the second oldest here. Me being the first oldest. "Go head and have mine, Erik. It's not like I'm going to eat it." He has a sandy blonde hair with ghostly pale skin. But his eyes are an electric blue color. That's his ability, to make or conduct electricity.

I heard Jenny whimper from in front of the stove. She is the third oldest. And she makes the best cooking I have ever tasted. Well, except for Iggy's . And that was when he was barely starting to cook. I miss that week after Jeb helped us escape from the School.

"Maxie." Jenny called from the kitchen. I clenched my teeth together. "Sorry. But do you want orange juice or apple?"

"OJ!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I saw Todd smirk from the couch. I gave him a death glare, but he was so use to them by now that he didn't flinch. A darn shame, really.

Jenny got my some orange juice and gave it to me.

"Hey, where's Eli?" I asked. Angel's eyes dilated and she looked confuse for awhile.

"He's not anywhere close enough to read his thoughts."

"he went out with a newbie." Todd answered.

"Newbie?" me and Angel said at the same time.

"Yeah, he came last night. He said his name is Nick." I say Angel's eyes grow and looked like she was about to faint.

_Maxie…It's –_

She was cut off, by the kitchen door opening. And guess who was there.

**I bet you all know who that is. *sigh* I suck at cliffys =) Oh well…**

**Kay, well R&R =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy ppl =)**

**This is the 3****rd**** chapter of I'm Sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR! Or Iggy! Or Fang! Or Jeb! Or Nudge! Or Angel! Or Gazzy! The rest yeah I know! (sorry if I forget anybody!)**

**So…..**

**On With the Story!**

There standing at the door was Eli and "Nick." I looked between them.

I was about to sprint past them and escape.

_Maxie, Nick is Fang. _

_No Frickin Duh!_

_He doesn't know that it's us! Remember we dyed our hair black! And you are wearing contacts! Just act normal._

_Okay_ I thought kind of shaky. _Tell the crew that my name is Shelby and you name is Shawn! Hurry!_

_They got it._

_Kay._

"Hello, my name is Shelby, this is Shawn." I said pointing to Angel. Then I pointed at the rest of them. "Those people are Jenny, Erik, Monica, and Todd. And I believe you know Eli." I continued to eat my pancakes. "What is your name?"

"Nick." Same as always. One word answers.

I nodded. I grabbed my orange juice and slammed it. "what brings you here?"

"Nothing, just lost my friends." He answered. Five words, I'm impressed.

"What are their name and do you have pics?" I asked him.

"I don't need help."

"Then why are you here." I looked up at him. He was glaring at me. I think that Todd would have flinched at that. But being as stubborn as I was, I didn't.

"Because, Shelby." He said through clenched teeth. His eyes showed fury but the rest of his face went back to the emotionless wall it always was.

"Tell me, or leave. Your choice!"

"Fine! Jeff, Monique, and Teror." He opened his wallet and showed me pics. I saw Iggy. He looked older, his hair was spiked and was strawberry blonde. Then Nudge. She was still mocha colored and had similar colored hair that was curled. Then Gazzy. He looked like Angel.

"Haven't see them." I said calmly. I passed the pics to Angel.

_I miss them, Maxie._

_I know_.

"Thank You. I should go look again."

"Eli go with him again. And take Jenny." I told them. They left with Fang.

I felt slightly muscular arms go around me. Todd.

He whispered things in my ear. Mainly things that would calm me down. "Shhhh…stop shivering." He whispered. I turned and put my head into his chest. It felt right. "Come on, let's go fly around for a while."

I nodded. I looked up at his eyes and smiled. He could always make me calm.

"Shawn! We are going out for a while!" I shouted out to Angel. "we'll be back soon."

_Kay. Take your time._

Todd grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door. Then one that lead to the drop off. We flew around for a while. We got to the cave we use to hang out at.

"Who is he?" Todd asked.

"Fang."

"From your old friends?"

"Exactly."

"And about those other kids?"

"Iggy, he is a great cook. Even better than Jenny. " I said with a smile. "Nudge, she is a motormouth. Can talk forever with a single breath. And Gazzy, Angel's brother."

He took it in without a comment. "How come he didn't recognize you?"

"I dyed my hair black the week after me and Angel died."

"Wait! You guys died?"

"Yeah, there was this whitecoat, Jeb, except he didn't act like a regular whitcoat. He was actually nice to us. He helped us escape from the School on one condition. Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang stay away from the School and all of that craziness and they don't know that me and Angel are alive." I told him. I buried my head in his chest again. "Then a week after we escaped, me and Angel died."

Todd nodded and unfurled his wings to wrap around us.

**Luv it? Wuv It? **

**Does anybody read this shyt? Hopefully somebody is reading this. Even if it is only one person!**

**So…if you are there pls R&R**

**I'll even take flames! Or comments! Or Advice! Or If you want a shout-out!**


	4. NOTE!

I decided to quit writing this story for awhile...maybe until either tomorrow or next week, or next month, or nxt year...idkk...and I'm quitting the other storied too...if anybody wants to continue them, you are wlecome to do so...jt PM me (first come, first served) and that goes to all of my stories except the Leviathvan one, I'll conutine that one.  
>Kayy, well PCE OUT until next time :) <div> 


	5. Chapter 4!

**Hey guys (I mean ppl:)**

**SO I wasn't going to update for sometime again, but then I got a review from Faye Ross ") and decided to update :)**

**And I'm sorry RaynieJay, I would change the name but then I just like the name Todd, and if you come up with a name, I'll change it to that. Deal?**

**Kallik of Gallifrey: It'll be fax later… ") and all…but now it's maxXtodd**

**My Silver Wings 18: I know me too :)**

**DISCLAIMER: im a girl ") not a dude like James Patterson**

**ON WITH THE STORY WHICH MIGHT TOTALLY SUCK!**

(MAXIE)

Me and Toddleft an hour later. We just sat there most of the time on the cliff. We saw some birds fly around us. Eagles, I believe. You know, the ones that are the national bird to the US or something close to that.

We were just flying back home, when we heard some shouting from the river. Todd tensed up beside me, probably thinking it was Erasers. We ran into some of them a few months back when we got Eli from a school in Nevada. And we are only in Colorado, they could have found us easily.

Me, being the one who wasn't about to let the Erasers even get close to the house, folded my wings in and dropped, the hundred yards to the ground. It was fun to free fall, again.

When I got to the ground I hid behind some trees that were close to the riverbed. I heard Todd drop beside me. It wasn't that it was loud or anything, it is just that I have known Todd long enough to figure out where he is, most of the time. Unlike the first few weeks I met him, he use to sneak up on me from behind and just scare the hell out of me. Which is why, I had Angel with me all the time.

I looked around the tree and saw three very familiar bird kids, ones that I haven't seen for a year.

"Hey you guys must be Monique, Jeff and Teror, right?" I asked them, coming out from behind the tree. Todd was close behind me.

"How did you know?" Gaz aka Teror said. He was staring at me and Todd, suspiciously. Nudge was laying on the sand, looking backwards to us. And Ig was staring at us, even though he couldn't see. He's blind.

"F-…Ummm….Nick came by to ask if we saw you." I said, smoothly.

"Nick? Can you please describe him?" Iggy said. I nodded, even thought he couldn't see it.

"He is about 5 feet 10 to 6 feet tall, with dark blackish hair, wears a lot of black, either emo or goth. And has almost pitch black eyes. Good enough for you?" I asked, my tome was bored. But I was near laughing at the emo suggestion. Fang use to get pissed when I said that that week I spent with them.

"Yeah, we know him, then. Where is he?" Nudge asked. Guess she changed…

"I don't know he went out with Eli and Jenny to go look for you guys." Todd told them. He was probably glaring at them. I didn't turn around to look though.

"We can take you back to the house, if you want. They will come by sooner or later." I told them. Gaz and Nudge nodded.

"What are your names?" Iggy asked. He was staring right at me. He knows.

"I'm Shelby and this is Todd." I told him, smiling. "Come on follow us."

We flew for awhile, back to the house. Me and Todd were in the front with Gaz, Iggy, and Nudge following us.

_Found them, Angel. Is Fang there? _I asked when I got within Angel's mind reading range. We marked it off with a huge oak tree that was struck by lightning a long time ago.

_How are they? And no, Fang isn't here. Only Erik and Monica._ She answered instantly.

_Kay, my name is still Shelby and your's is still Shawn. Got it?_

_Yeah…I miss Gaz_

_He's alright, open up the side door, gonna fly in_

Silence.

_Got it_

_Kay thx_

By then we were only ten meters away from the house. I saw the door to my room and the door to the living room were both open. I flew through the door to the living room, then rolled onto the ground before my wings hit the walls and snapped…again.

That happened before. I had to have Ms. Martinez fix it. She knew about the School and me having wings. And she was totally cool about it. It felt like she was my own mother. And then there was her daughter, Ella, she was cool too. But that was before the guys, when it was only me and Angel.

Todd rolled in next, a split second after me. I saw Nudge, Ig and Gaz land first then fold in their wings before coming in.

"Okay, A-ummm….SHAWN! MONICA! ERIK! GET OVER HERE!" I yelled. Angel came skipping in. Monica and Erik followed her. Not skipping, of course. "This are the guys that that Nick dude was looking for. Monique, Jeff, and Teror meet my family, Shawn, Monica, and Erik. Shawn, Monica, and Erik this is Jeff, Monique and Teror."

They all said there hi's and hello's. Then Monica, Angel and Nudge went to the living room to go watch T.V. Todd and Gaz went up to Todd's room to go listen to some music. Ig was about to go with them but stopped and looked towards me.

"Shelby, can I ask you something?" He asked. He looked uncertain.

"Yeah, sure."

"Somewhere private, please?"

"Okay, follow me." I said, taking his hand. "We're going to my room. We'll have to fly though, okay?"

"Yeah, lead the way."

I grabbed his hand and lead him to the door then flew to my room, it was hard, since my wingspan was a good 14 feet long and Ig's was 15 feet. But we manged.

I sat on my bed. While Ig sat on a chair in front of my desk.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked innocently.

"I just wanted to know why you're alive?" He asked.

"Should I be dead?"

"Yes, you should be, Max." He growled.

"Of course, Iggy would know it was me."

"Why don't Nudge and Gazzy know?" He asked, confused.

"My hair is black and I'm wearing colored contacts and I'm wearing skinny jeans that acutally match my shirt." I told him, laughing.

"Oh, no wonder why. Now, why are you alive? And is Angel too?" He asked.

"You just met Angel, she's Shawn. And just because we had to die." I said.

"Okay. I kind of understand." He said.

"Come on, Fang should be back by now." I got up from the bed and tapped his hand twice. "You better not tell anybody, Iggy. I can still kick your ass into next week." I threatened, before jumping out of the window/door.

**How was that? I got 4 pages on this one! Took me forever! Well, I started around 5 and it's almost 8…so yeah….and then I was watching a drama….hmm….**

**Review! And if I get more that 10, I'll continue with this story ** **(I pinky swear!)**

**PS: Did you guys see that dude that plays Edward kiss Taylor L on the MTV Movie Awards? Ahahah all late XP**


End file.
